robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Bomber
The Buzz Bomber is a recurring enemy robot that appears throughout the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. This robot is one of Dr. Eggman's earliest Badnik models, having first appeared in the original game on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Description The Buzz Bomber seems to resemble a wasp, or possibly a flying ant. Its appearance has changed on occasion throughout the series, but its most common form features an indigo-coloured insectoid head and wasp-like tail connected to a black, spherical body. The body also sports a set of insectoid wings and an engine on either side that allows the robot to fly. The Buzz Bomber's tail is a rail detonator gun that fires bolts of energy and serves as its main weapon. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) The Buzz Bomber makes it debut in the very first Sonic game and is the most commonly used Badnik in Eggman's army, appearing in the Green Hill, Marble and Spring Yard stages. They fly quickly through the air until they spot Sonic on the ground below, at which point they will stop to take aim and fire their tail guns. After firing a single shot, the Buzz Bomber will carry on flying ahead, though if Sonic lingers in the area where the Buzz Bomber was encountered, it will turn around and fire another shot. Buzz Bombers usually fly low enough for Sonic to jump up and hit them. Sonic Adventure 2 After collecting all 180 emblems in Sonic Adventure 2, the player unlocks a 3D recreation of Sonic 1's Green Hill Zone. In this stage, the player will encounter Choppers and Buzz Bombers as enemies (no other Badniks from the original game appear). Buzz Bombers behave much as they did in their first appearance, flying at high speed and stopping to shoot at Sonic, though being in a 3D game they can approach from almost any angle. The shots they fire also travel much faster, making it harder for Sonic to avoid them. However, there is a slight pause before they fire, giving Sonic ample opportunity to strike with a Homing attack. Sonic Generations Buzz Bombers return in Sonic Generations with a more modernized appearance: their bodies have visible seams and ball joints, their eyes glow cyan-blue and their wings appear to be made of energy. In this appearance, Buzz Bombers move much slower and fly in a patrol pattern. When Sonic is nearby, they will aim their tail cannons and fire off a charged energy bolt. The projectile moves rather slowly, making it easy to avoid. Sonic Lost World In Sonic Lost World, Buzz Bombers (as well as all Badniks that appear in this game) have reverted to a more simplistic, cartoonish design like in the Mega Drive games. Appearing in multiple zones, Buzz Bombers can be seen flying alone or in groups, in a patrol pattern or remaining stationary. Sometimes they appear in chains of enemies which Sonic can use to traverse the zone. As usual, Buzz Bombers attack by aiming their tail guns at Sonic and firing off energy bolts. Sonic Mania Buzz Bombers appear in Green Hill Zone and retain the same appearance and behaviour they did in the first Sonic the Hedgehog game. When they fly into view, they stop and fire off a shot at the player before flying away. Sonic Forces In Sonic Forces, Dr. Eggman has redesigned many classic Badnik designs, giving them are more modern militarised appearance. The Buzz Bomber retains its classic colour scheme apart from having yellow wings, but it appears to be physically smaller with fewer details on its body and a single red photoreceptor in its head. Buzz Bombers frequently appear in groups in this game, flying in a steady patrol pattern or remaining in one place. When the player is within range, they take aim with their tail guns and fire energy bolts at the player. As well as appearing in multiple stages, Buzz Bombers also appear during Sonic's boss fight with Zavok. During the fight, after Zavok and his Death Queen have performed an attack, he will summon multiple Buzz Bombers to attack Sonic as well. Instead of shooting at Sonic like they do in the action stages, the Buzz Bombers will instead actively pursue Sonic and fly right into him unless Sonic attacks and destroys them first. At certain points in the boss fight, Zavok will fly above the arena and summon a swarm of Buzz Bombers that will encircle the arena before charging at Sonic from all sides. Sonic can easily avoid this attack and most of the Buzz Bombers will crash into each other and explode. Other appearances Sonic the Comic In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Buzz Bombers are a part of Dr. Robotnik's Badnik army. Depending on the artist, the Buzz Bomber's design has been altered slightly various times. They are among the first generation of Badniks Robotnik produced and have threatened the people of Mobius since the earliest days of Robotnik's reign of terror. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Buzz Bombers were among the first generation of Badniks produced by Dr. Robotnik. As most of the doctor's old Badniks were decommissioned, the Buzz Bombers remained in active service for considerably longer. Originally, their appearance differed considerably from their game counterparts and they appeared more monstrous, though this design would eventually be retconned and replaced with the classic game design. Following the events of Worlds Collide, the Buzz Bombers' history became nearly identical to that of their game counterparts. IDW Comics Buzz Bombers have made regular appearances in IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. For the most part, their design, behaviour and capabilities are the same as previous appearances. However, Dr. Eggman has also built giant Buzz Bomber-shaped aerial transports to use in his war against Sonic and the Resistance. These Buzz Bomber Transports serve as dropships, deploying lesser Badniks such as standard Buzz Bombers, Moto Bugs and Egg Pawns into areas targeted for conquest. So far, the Buzz Bomber Transports have appeared on two occasions in IDW continuity. In Issue #4 of the main series, Sonic destroyed one after boarding it, tearing it apart from the inside out. In the Tangle & Whisper ''mini-series, Whisper the Wolf shoots one down with her Variable Wispon powered by an Orange Rocket Wisp by targeting one of its engines. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Buzz Bombers appeared during the original pilot episode of the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon show. Their appearance seemed to be more monstrous than that of their game counterparts: they were coloured yellow and black like traditional hornets, had red eyes and multiple fangs. This design also appeared in the early Archie comics. In the cartoon, Buzz Bombers were armed with stingers that fired laser beams, though they could also be modified for carrying certain objects or be outfitted with different weapons. In the show's pilot episode, Dr. Robotnik equipped a Buzz Bomber with a "Hedgehog-seeking missile" that would specifically target Sonic. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Buzz Bombers appeared in a single episode of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, "The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops". They appeared very different to their game counterparts, more closely resembling mosquitoes than wasps; they had small green bodies with needle-shaped noses, mouths with sharp teeth and angry red eyes. They attacked by spitting fireballs from their mouths. Sonic the Hedgehog OVA In the Japanese animated OVA, Buzz Bombers appeared to attack Sonic and Tails as they made their way toward Robotropolis in the Land of Darkness. These Buzz Bombers were identical to their game forebears. Sonic Boom In the Sonic Boom television series, Buzz Bombers - known as "Bee Bots" in the show - are a type of mass-produced attack robot created by Dr. Eggman. The doctor frequently uses them to attack Sonic and his friends or threaten the inhabitants of Seaside Island. They attack by swarming their targets and firing their laser stingers, but they are small and weak and quite easy to destroy. The Bee Bots' appearance is similar to other Buzz Bomber variants, though they are somewhat smaller. Their bodies are metallic grey, save for their tails which are striped black and yellow. Another interesting fact about the Bee Bots is that they are networked together, much like a hive-mind, and so they all communicate with each other electronically even over large distances. If a Bee Bot is threatened, the others will be alerted and may react in kind. Variants * Buzzer * Poh-Bee * Beeton Category:Video Game Robots Category:TV Robots Category:Animated Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks Category:War Machines